The present invention is directed to a skin care composition, use of the composition, particularly on unexposed skin areas, and an apparatus for applying the composition to such unexposed and hard to reach skin areas.
When skin is covered for a prolonged period of time, itching and flaking occur. This is often accompanied by a build-up of bacteria on the skin surface leading to malodour. This often occurs, for example, on unexposed skin covered by a cast or the scalp beneath a hairpiece.
In the case of hairpieces, modern attachment methods allow for hairpieces to be worn for extended periods of time under various conditions of high winds, during recreational activities and while playing vigorous sports. Attachment is typically accomplished by sewing or weaving the hair to existing hair, by clips, by two-sided adhesive tape or by surgical methods such as suture loops or pin implants. While, these methods allow the hairpiece to fit snugly over the scalp and to be worn for extended periods of time, due to the hairpiece having a mesh, lace or polyurethane base, the scalp is not allowed to breathe resulting in the accumulation of bacteria and dead skin between the scalp and the hairpiece leading to severe itchiness, odor and even in some instances skin necrosis.
Previously, attempts have been made to use various types of scrubbing implements such as toothbrushes or backscratchers to address this problem. Still other devices have been developed for cleaning the scalp beneath a hairpiece. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,014 discloses a scalp cleaner which comprises a thin sponge-like member attached to a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,257 discloses a scalp scrubber which can be attached to a blow dryer. While these devices are useful for cleaning the scalp, they have a fairly large circumference and do not provide the leverage required to reach around the crown to the areas where the hairpiece is attached. Thus, such devices are useful only for cleaning portions of the top of the head and furthermore do not include an active composition to help alleviate and minimize the underlying problems and therefore require less cleaning of the scalp with such devices.
U.S. Pat. 4,617,949 discloses a scalp applicator which does apply liquid to the scalp, however, the applicator is not designed such that it can be used to apply a liquid to hard to reach areas beneath a hairpiece.
There is therefore a need to develop a simple and efficient method for cleaning the scalp underneath a hairpiece which overcomes the problems discussed above.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a novel composition for the treatment of unexposed skin which is prone to itchiness, flakiness, bacterial growth and malodour. The composition is particularly useful for application to the scalp covered by a hairpiece and to skin covered for a prolonged period of time with a cast or bandage. The present invention also provides an apparatus for the application of the composition to such difficult to reach unexposed skin.
According to an object of the present invention there is provided a composition for application to unexposed skin to alleviate dryness, itchiness, odour and/or bacterial growth, said composition comprising:
from about 0.5 to about 3.0% by weight skin-protectant agent;
from about 0.5 to about 3.0% by weight preservative,
from about 25 to 50% by weight alcohol, and
the remainder being water.
The composition is particularly useful for treating any skin that is covered for extended periods of times and thus susceptible to bacterial growth, flakiness, itching and bad odour.
According to another object of the present invention there is provided a composition for application to unexposed skin to alleviate dryness, itchiness, odour and/or bacterial growth, said composition comprising:
from about 0.5 to about 3.0% by weight skin-protectant agent;
from about 0.5 to about 3.0% by weight preservative,
from about less than 1.0% by weight thickening agent;
from about 0.5 to about 3.0% by weight anti-fungal agent;
from about 25 to 50% by weight alcohol,
from about 0.05 to 3.0% by weight healing agent;
from about 0.1% to about 1.0% fragrance; and
the remainder being water.
According to yet a further object of the present invention is an apparatus for the dispersal of a skin care composition to hard to reach covered skin, the apparatus comprising a reservoir containing a skin care composition, an applicator comprising an elongate arm, and an aerosol dispensing means attached to said reservoir for dispensing said composition through said applicator.